Recovery
by EchelonPrime9
Summary: During the battle of 1986, Ratchet is caught in the shuttle crash and Wheeljack is left alone, though not as alone as he believes. Rated T for violence, suggestive themes, lobotomy
1. Chapter 1

Wheeljack stared hazily up at the ceiling. He kept drifting in and out of consciousness, dimly aware that he was horribly injured, despite the fact that he felt no pain whatsoever.

"Wheel... jack.." A voice moaned faintly, not too far away. Wheeljack pulled out of his trance and summoned his last shreds of strength in order to answer. "Wind.. chargrrr.." His words slurred. He turned his heavy helm -at least it felt heavy- to look at the dying minibot. Windcharger's optics were flickering, a servo lay across his chestplates, where bright blue beams of light filtered through his splayed fingers. At least five blast wounds were scattered across his midriff and chest. Autobot City shook as the Decepticons bombarded it, attempting to break through its defenses. A few chunks of ceiling fell and landed on top of them, earning a grunt from Wheeljack and a cry of agony from Windcharger. Flicking his gaze over to the mech, Wheeljack guessed that the blasts from the Seekers hadn't burned out his wire sensitivity, as they had Wheeljack's.

"Wheel.. jack.." Windcharger moaned again, this time a tone of urgency to his hoarse vocalizers. "Autobots: Still functioning.

"Corrective actions: required." Soundwave stepped in, holding his blue gun. The Comms Officer shot three quick shots into Windchargers chest. The minibots screams were abruptly cut off as his spark exploded inside his spark chamber and he offlined. Wheeljack gasped and overheated coolant tears sprung to his optics. He attempted to haul himself up but that effort was in vain. He was too wounded. Soundwave's pede slammed down onto the what remained of the engineers chest armour, slamming him back down. What was left of his wire sensitivity flared back online and Wheeljack screamed as waves of pain swirled inside him and crashed against his chassis. "Inquiry: Ready to die, Autobot?" Soundwave jammed the barrel of his gun under Wheeljack's chin plating, cracking what was left of his blast mask.

_Emergency Shutdown initiated. Stasis lock. Ten astroseconds._ The white mech groaned faintly. "Oh no you don't!" A voice shouted. Whoever they were, they sounded furious.

_Nine, Eight_ A gray form barreled into Soundwave, hurling him off of Wheeljack. He caught a glimpse of a pair of red chevrons and a shoulder-mounted gun.

_Seven, six_ The form kicked and punched The blue mech until he was forced to flee.

_Five, four_ "Wheeljack? You there buddy?" The form crossed the wrecked room and knelt by him, pulling some of the ceiling rubble off his chassis. After completing that, he cradled Wheeljack's helm with gentle servos.

_Three_ Wheeljack groaned, his vision fading in and out of focus, and he could feel his systems shutting down, one by one. The figure leaned closer, the worried glow of his optics lighting up the planes of his faceplates. "Don't worry," The mech was saying, "Ill get you to the medbay. First Aid will.." The words faded away.

_Two_ Wheeljack's vision fizzed and warped, giving the mech a white helm and a pair of black chevrons. "Ratch..et?" He murmured. _One_


	2. Recovery Chapter 2

"Okay. C'mon, 'Jack." Bluestreak grunted, gripping the underside of Wheeljack's shoulders and half-lifting, half-dragging the wounded mech towards the entrance, leaving a thick trail of energon in their wake. Quickly realizing that dragging the engineer would take too long, Bluestreak managed to haul him to his pedes and drag him along by slinging one of Wheeljack's arms around his neck and one of the Datsun's own arms around Wheeljack's waist. He then proceeded as quickly as possible through the city, attempting to avoid being dragged into the battle that surrounded them.

"Bluestreak! Over here!" Inferno called from the mouth of an alleyway. He nodded to Red Alert and they provided cover fire until the gray mech was able to haul Wheeljack into the alleyway and set him against the wall, slumping against the wall himself. "Wow. He sure is a mess." Inferno said, "Are you attemptin' ta get him ta the medbay?"

"Yep. It shouldn't be far." Bluestreak answered, looking at Wheeljack.

"Are you sure you want to save him?" Red Alert asked softly from his position at the edge of the alley. "What do you mean?" Bluestreak narrowed his optics. "Wheeljack is sufferin,' Blue. It might be best to let him deactivate peacefully, ya know?"

"Besides," Red added, "Ratchet is probably dead, along with everyone else on the ship. Do you really think that 'Jack will forgive you for saving him if he survives?"

"No." Bluestreak snapped, picking up Wheeljack's limp servo and clutched it to his chestplates, "I WILL save him. We'll go to the medbay, and First Aid or another medic will fix him."

Inferno sighed and flashed a quick glance of understanding with his bondmate, then reloaded his gun, "On the count of three, we'll bolt for the alley across the street. That should lead us right in front of the medbay. From the looks a it, Wheeljack doesn't have much time." Bluestreak glanced at Wheeljack. Energon was pooled around his wrecked chassis and was trickling from his wounds. He hauled the Lancia up trying to do it as gentle as possible and not make the wounds worse. Inferno joined Red Alert, firing his servo-gun at Dirge, who was cackling as he fired his lasers at any Autobot who dared show their faceplates.

"One.." Inferno mouthed, firing another shot that hit the Conehead's wing. "TwoThree!" Inferno darted out onto the street as Dirge howled in fury and continued firing. Bluestreak followed closely, backed up by Red Alert.

"I think we can I think we can I think We can." He muttered under his breath as they hobbled as quickly as they could. Blasts pummeled the orange-gold metal around them, catching Bluestreak's servo and Wheeljack's winglet. The mech had began mumbling, his audio fins flashing a dark, murky red. By then, Inferno had reached the safety of the adjacent alleyway and was attempting to provide cover fire. It seemed to take an eternity, but Bluestreak finally managed to heave Wheeljack into the alley, setting him on the ground and rubbing the scorch mark on his servo. Only Red Alert was still in the street, darting back and forth around the street with his servos covering his helm and his sirens wailing loudly.

"Dance Autobot! Dance!" Dirge cackled madly.

"Dance ta this!" Inferno pointed his servo-gun and fired wildly at the jet, hitting him in several places. Dirge veered out of control, screeching, then hit a building and fell all the way to the ground. Inferno rushed out to his quivering mate, wrapping him in a tight hug. "Are ya a'right?" Bluestreak watched the pair wistfully, not saying a word for once. Turning his gaze back down to Wheeljack, he saw that the mech had slipped back into stasis lock.

"We better get movin'." Inferno and Red were heading back towards Bluestreak. Turning his helm so he couldn't notice, he nodded, "Okay. The sooner we get to the medbay the sooner we can get Wheeljack fixed. I picked up Blaster over the comm and he was trying to send a message to Optimus Prime. Hopefully we won't all be scrap by the time he gets here."

"Ya got that right. Let's go." - Wheeljack felt himself being pulled to a state of partial-consciousness by a flash of pain in his winglet. "Sorry 'Jack!" A voice, the same voice from earlier, hissed in his audio receptor.

"Hnng." He mumbled, still only half-conscious. He could faintly detect noises, all around him. Yelling and laserfire. Onlining his optics was a worthless endeavor, all he saw besides static was pink and orange-gold. He felt another flash of pain, this one originating from his spark and offlined his optics again. A feeling of emptiness followed, and for a moment Wheeljack thought that his bondmate, Ratchet, was gone. He grasped for the fading shreds of the bond and nudged the medic through it. Panic clawed at him for a few moments when Ratchet didn't answer. When he finally did the engineer almost drowned in his own relief.

_I'm so_ _sorry Jacky.._ That relief was quickly replaced with sheer horror as Wheeljack realized what Ratchet was apologizing for.

_No! No! No don't leave me alone!_ He clung to the rapidly fading bond desperately. _I.. I love you, Wheeljack. _Ratchet's voice, and their bond, faded despite Wheeljack's attempts to hold on. They disappeared completely, leaving a hollow, aching emptiness in their place. Then with a fierce crack, the bond snapped.


	3. Recovery Chapter 3

Pain exploded through Wheeljack, forcing his systems online. He stared upward, surrounded by fuzzy bots that he couldn't identify. The engineer arched his back, winglets scraping the orange gold ground as he clawed at his chestplates. A pair of servos wrenched his own servos away from his chest, pinning them above his head so he was splayed out. Another pair of servos clamped down on his abdomen and forced it flat to the ground. The mixed up sound of voices breached the unrelenting torrent of agony.

_"What's happeni-"_

_"I don't know!" _

_"Get- Aid! -We'll-!"_

_"On it!"_ The engineer screamed and thrashed against the bots holding him down, his audio fins flashing a bright, dangerous red. One of the bots leaned into his view. _"Listen- me! Wheel-!"_ The bot said desperately. The bot moved his mouth again, but only garble came out, making his voice sound like one of Blaster's mix tapes. Thick coolant tears rolled out of Wheeljack's optics as he jerked again, pooling in the remains of his blast mask.

_"First- better- here soon."_ Another voice said, struggling to hold Wheeljack down. The Lancia could feel himself slipping away, bit by bit, and he welcomed it. -

"What's going on? What's wrong with him?" Bluestreak asked, his voice laced with panic and desperation. First Aid knelt by the engineer, running soothing servos over his chest armour.

"The pain will be over soon. I promise." He turned to Bluestreak, "His bond snapped. When a bond breaks, it causes enormous amounts of pain for the _Conjunx Endura_, and if someone has been bonded as long as Wheeljack has, then they often don't survive the process." First Aid turned back to Wheeljack and bowed his helm, "It means that Ratchet is dead."

"You can save him right? You have to!" The gray Datsun hissed. First Aid paused, then tapped Wheeljack's shoulder gently and spoke slowly, "Wheeljack? Can you hear me? I need you to open your chestplates. I need you to do it now."

They waited a few terse moments before the engineer's chestplates slid open with a snick. Bluestreak hitched his intakes softly, a little in awe at the sight of Wheeljack's softly pulsing spark. Craning his helm, he noticed Red Alert shooting him funny looks, and turned his helm away. Wheeljack's spark was no longer a bright, cheerful blue. It was dulling in color, and fading slowly. His jerks and thrashes were slowing down as well; getting weaker and weaker. "Inferno? Give me those jumper cables. Wheeljack's spark is rapidly losing energy, so we're going to boost his spark using a healthy one and these cables. Hopefully the boost will supply his spark with the energy he needs to stabilize."

"I volunteer." Bluestreak offered softly, raising a trembling servo. At that moment, laserfire sprayed the narrow alley. First Aid immediately bent over Wheeljack, shielding the engineer's chassis with his own while Red Alert and Inferno hugged the walls to make themselves smaller targets. Bluestreak leaped up, firing a couple missiles from his shoulder mounted gun.

"Fragging Autobots! Let's scrap 'em!" A muted voice sneered, followed by a chorus of "Yes!" Three Decepticons came sprinting down the alleyway, guns ablazing.

"You two do yer thing! Red and I will hold them off!" Inferno tossed First Aid the jumper cables, then turned and met Bluestreak's optics, "I sure hope this is worth it Blue." Red Alert tapped him and they charged into battle together.

"Open your chestplates. Quickly please." First Aid attached one end of the cable to Wheeljack's chestplates as Bluestreak complied, then hooked the other end to his chestplates.

"Will this hurt?" The gray mech asked.

First Aid nodded grimly, "Oh yes. The pain is excruciating." Bluestreak swallowed nervously, but his faceplates were set in steely determination.

"You know, you don't have to do this." First Aid quickly placed his servos around Wheeljack's helm so he didn't hurt himself further, "He may be happier to follow in Ratchet's pedesteps and become one with the Allspark."

"I have to. I have to save him."

"Because you love him?" First Aid stared at Bluestreak.

"Yes."

The medic reached over and fingered a button, "Initiating boost."

To say it was excruciating was a massive, massive understatement. It felt like his spark was being melted and drained away. Bluestreak arched his back and tried not to scream, his doorwings swooping downwards dramatically. It was having an equal effect on Wheeljack, who was thrashing with renewed vigor as First Aid tried frantically to hold him down, murmuring soothing things to him. Inferno and Red Alert had downed one Decepticon and were sparring with the other two. One punched Red in the jaw plating, causing him to stagger back, temporarily disoriented. The Decepticon then kicked him through the wall.

"Red!" Inferno cried, leaping on the Decepticon and bringing him down with a single shot. The 'Con dropped, but the other one was heading towards him and two more were charging down the alley. "Hurry up you two! We can't hold out forever!" He shouted. First Aid disabled the charge and removed the clamps quickly. Bluestreak slumped in relief and equal exhaustion.

"It didn't work." The medic whispered.

"What?!" Exhaustion forgotten, Bluestreak crawled to kneel by Wheeljack.

"It boosted his spark, but not enough. His spark is shrinking too quickly. I'm sorry Blue. He only has minutes left now."

"It wasn't supposed to be this way! Not like this." Coolant sprang to Bluestreak's optics.

"I'm so sorry Bluestreak." The Datsun felt First Aid's servo on his shoulder, "But there's nothing we can do now."

An idea sparked in the back of Bluestreak's processor. Shrugging the mech's servo off, he reopened his chestplates.

"What're you doing?! You both could die!" First Aid guess what the mech was doing and grabbed at him, but Bluestreak wrestled out of his grasp and flung himself on Wheeljack, crushing their sparks together. Wheeljack cried out as their sparks touched and an almost unbreakable bond formed. Bluestreak gasped faintly as energy surged through his systems, pushing him to the brink of an overload. He could feel the mech under him writhe as his own spark experienced spikes and surges. "His spark is stabilizing." Bluestreak could faintly hear First Aid exclaim. The steady sounds of laserfire and shouts faded away as he and Wheeljack's thoughts melted together.

_Be okay. Live and be okay._ Bluestreak urged the engineer, sending the words through their newly forged bond. They were accompanied with waves of love and promises. _I will make you happy._ Bluestreak had always been forced to hide his true feelings, even from his adopted genitors, Prowl and Jazz. Now he let it all go; his shock when he discovered he had feelings for the Lancia; his jealousy of him and Ratchet; and his endless love. Wheeljack didn't respond. He was struggling under infinite layers of misery and spark-aching pain. Feeling his systems start to shut down, Bluestreak wrenched away from Wheeljack with a painful _snap_ and closed his chestplates, collapsing violently into stasis lock. Wheeljack was still barely online, Lyon on the ground and gasping. First Aid scooted over, having been driven back by the force of the energy. He examined Wheeljack's spark, then closed his chestplates and prodded his blast wounds gently. Inferno joined them, supporting a limping Red Alert. Five 'Cons lay in scrap a dozen or so feet away.

"It'll take a little bit, but I think you'll be okay." First Aid said, patting Wheeljack's shoulder. He paused, then added, "Don't give Blue a hard time. He did what he thought was best. And he'll be there for you, even if Ratchet can't be." Wheeljack stared at him for a few moments, coolant dripping from his optics, then slipped into stasis lock.


	4. Recovery Chapter 4

_Goodbye, Wheeljack_

_"His bond is broken!"_

_Live and be okay._

_The voices encroaching on his consciousness grew louder, and he scrambled away from them desperately. Transforming, he tried to race away but he was held in place. Transforming, he looked down to see what held him and gasped. Two boys clung to his pedes. One was Ratchet, who was leering at him with empty optics and gaping wounds on his chestplates, and the other was Bluestreak, who was clinging to him and sobbing. He wrenched free from them and tried to run but the tangle of voices caught up and engulfed him._ -

Wheeljack onlined with a cry and attempted to sit up, but was pushed bak down by a gentle servo to his shoulder.

"Easy there. It's just a dream. And First Aid said you can't get out of the berth just yet." The sound of a voice assaulted his audio receptors, causing him to cringe. Bluestreak leaned into his view, "Are you okay?"

Wheeljack shuttered his optics, "'M fine. Where am I?"

Bluestreak smiled, "You're in Autobot City Medbay. Inferno an' Red Alert transported us here after we eh.. passed out."

"So it actually happened..? The battle? The shuttle crash..? And.. And.. Ratchet's gone..?" Wheeljack's voice cracked as everything that happened crashed into his processor like a tsunami, threatening to put him back into stasis lock.

"Yes.. They happened." Bluestreak answered quietly, "But there are some positive things too. Like the fact that we defeated the Decepticons- and Unicron, I might add- most of us are still alive.. Oh! And we have a new Prime..." Bluestreak trailed off as First Aid joined them, "Hello, Wheeljack. Finally awake I see."

"Hello First Aid.." Wheeljack responded half-heartedly.

"Would you like to sit up?" First Aid asked, glancing up from his data pad, "Just take it easy though. You got hit pretty badly. I don't want you tearing your weldings." He paused as Wheeljack struggled to push himself up. "Do you need help?"

Bluestreak stood up and wrapped his arms under the engineer's arm-joints, pulling him into a sitting position, leaning him against the wall at the head of the berth. He couldn't resist brushing his fingers against the smooth metal of Wheeljack's winglets as he pulled away. A violent shudder rippled down the Lancia's form and a pulse of desire immediately followed through their bond. First Aid watched the with a bemused expression on his faceplates.

As Bluestreak pulled away, a mixture of emotions flitted through his sky blue optics before he settled on careful neutrality, "So, how long have I been out?"

First Aid scrolled down on his data pad a while before answering, "Around the equivalent of five Earth weeks. I had to keep you in induced stasis until we were sure that the long-distance snap and the sudden bonding wouldn't have any ill-effects on your spark. Not to mention all the shots to the chest you took."

"I woke up after a couple orns." Bluestreak put in, then turned towards the far end of the medbay, "Only Prowl is in stasis now." He pointed to a black and white form who lay on the berth, multiple energon feeds and tubes going into him. Jazz slumped next to him, recharging.

_"Prowl survived the crash?!"_ Wheeljack gasped. His winglets dropped until they were almost flat against his back.

"..Yes. He was the only survivor." First Aid shifted uncomfortably.

"If Prowl could survive then why couldn't Ironhide? Or Windcharger? Or _Ratchet?!_" Wheeljack felt like his spark was trying to burn its way out of his chest. He buried his face in his servos, tears gushing from his optics.

"You should probably go. Ill stay with him." Bluestreak said quietly. After a moment the sound of quiet pedesteps indicated that the medic had left. Bluestreak sat down on the berth and hugged Wheeljack close, "It'll be okay. I promise." Filling his spark with gentle love, he streamed it through their bond to the grieving engineer. To his surprise Wheeljack started pulling away, closing off and drawing into himself.

"Can I.. Can I just be alone, Blue?" Wheeljack asked softly.

The Datsun felt coolant tears prick his optics but he shoved them away. "Sure, 'Jack, I'll.. Just go and see how Jazz and Prowl are doing. If you need me.." He tapped his chestplates, "Call me." Wheeljack touched his own chestplates and turned away. Pawing at his optics and forcing a cheerful smile onto his faceplates, Bluestreak headed past the various berths and patients towards his adopted genitors. Jazz was just waking up. A wide grin appeared on his faceplates once he caught sight of the Datsun. "H-hey Blue."

"Hi Jazz." Bluestreak replied, chuckling, "How's Prowl?" The easy grin that had occupied the saboteur's faceplates faded away as he looked down at his unconscious bondmate, "First Aid still ain't sure whether he'll wake up or not.. And even if he does then'h'might not be fully functional again.." Jazz squeezed Prowl's servo tightly, then shook his helm, clearly wanting to change the subject, "How's 'Jack? Must be tough, losin' a bonded over a long distance.."

"He's upset. Which is understandable," Bluestreak sighed heavily, "But he asked to be alone, which I don't understand. Why can't I comfort my bondmate?" His doorwings drooped.

"If he just wants ta be alone, there ain't nothin' wrong with that." Jazz smiled halfheartedly, "Sometimes all that's needed is a promise that ya'll be there for 'em."

The Datsun nodded and sighed again, "I just wish I could do something to ease his pain."

Jazz stood up and enveloped the bigger mech in a hug, "He'll get better, might take a while, but he will. And everythin'll be okay. I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

One Earth week passed, then two, then three. The injuries caused from the massive city invasion slowly healed, and the previously wounded Autobots were discharged from the medbay until there was only Wheeljack and Prowl. Bluestreak spent a majority of his time in the medbay, sitting with Wheeljack and visiting Prowl. Rodimus Prime had given him some time off- ample time to help Wheeljack get back on duty. As time passed however, and the engineer still refused to leave the medbay, the young Prime was starting to get a little agitated. -

_"C'mon, Wheeljack! We need you back in your lab!" Rodimus pleaded, obviously exasperated, "The Decepticons could mobilize any orn now. We need your inventions!" _

_The Lancia had not answered, had barely even responded, and Rodimus had eventually left, irritated. _

_"It's fine, 'Jack. We'll leave when you feel ready to." Bluestreak reassured, and had gone on chattering about all the inventions he could build. But his optics flashed with worry. _

_Later he had tracked down First Aid. _

_"Wheeljack seems to be experiencing the first stage of Spark-Snap Syndrome." The new CMO explained, "It's not incredibly common, since most bondeds don't survive their partner's deaths." _

_The Praxian considered this. "So, what's the first stage? Actually, scratch that. What are all the stages? Just so I know so I can be prepared and help him if he needs it." "S.S.S -that's abbreviated- is similar to what the humans call the 'Kubler-Ross Grief Cycle,' except with fewer stages." First Aid began listing off stages, ticking the stages off on his fingers as he said them: "Denial, anger or increased aggression, depression, and acceptance. The Kubler-Ross has bargaining, which isn't apart of S.S.S. I like to think that Cybertronians are smart enough to know that we won't get our bondmates back." _

_"So he's in denial, and he's not leaving the medbay because.." _

_"Because he's been waiting for Ratchet? Yes."_

- _I guess he's not in that stage now._ Bluestreak thought as he watched the Lancia shake with fury while glaring at an equally outraged Rodimus Prime.

"I know your position is unique," the Prime said slowly, pressing his servos together, "But it doesn't mean that you can spend all of your time here." A pause. "The rest of us are suffering too, you know. I miss Optimus as much as you miss Ratchet."

Wheeljack's winglets stiffened at the mention of the late medic's name. He was silent for a moment, then spoke, his voice rising dramatically in pitch, "Have ya forgotten that it's _yer fault that Optimus is dead in the first place?!_"

Something seemed to snap in the flame-colored mech and he lunged forward, arm snapping back as if he were going to punch the engineer. Fast as lightning, Bluestreak stepped between the two mechs, spreading his arms in front of Wheeljack and narrowing his optics in a determined glare. Rodimus's optics widened and he attempted to pull his punch but it was too late. The Datsun took a blow to the jaw and stumbled back against Wheeljack, who caught him, confused and a little shocked.

Pain exploded through Bluestreak's jaw, causing him to see spots. The engineer set his mate on his pedes and pushed him aside, advancing on the flustered Prime, his optics brightening with renewed fury. As soon as the spots cleared from his vision, Bluestreak saw Wheeljack heading towards Rodimus and lunged, grabbing ahold of Wheeljack's arms and stopping him from hitting Rodimus.

He whispered fiercely into the struggling mech's audios, "Hey, can you hear me? Calm down. Just calm down." Wheeljack glanced back at Bluestreak but otherwise kept struggling. "See? I'm fine. I'm not hurt. Just calm down okay? And we'll go back to your lab." He tried sending a few calming waves through their bond, well aware that Wheeljack had closed himself off awhile back. It didn't work, and he hadn't expected it to.

Suddenly a servo touched his shoulder. Bluestreak jumped and swiveled his helm back to see Hoist. The assistant medic leaned over and slid something into the gunner's servo. He pointed to Wheeljack, then moved away. Without relinquishing his hold on the engineer, Bluestreak opened his servo to see a tranquilizer.

- A deep growl rumbled deep in Wheeljack's engines as he surged against the mech holding him. Fury overrode his systems and threatened to push him into stasis lock, but he fought it, determined to teach Rodimus a lesson. He felt Bluestreak's grip loosen and was gathering his strength to break free when he felt a pinprick in a transformation seam on his side. The anger immediately siphoned out of him and a searing numbness replaced it. He sagged against the Datsun, unable to stand.

Bluestreak lowered him to the ground as Rodimus looked on in confusion, empty tranq. "Oh.. Well, nice job Blue." The Prime turned to leave, "Take him back to his lab."

The Praxian watched him leave, then hoisted Wheeljack up and helped him out of the medbay, toting him towards the lab. The engineer was sluggish, but not knocked out. He let himself be lead willingly and didn't protest when Bluestreak weaved an arm around his waist and laced his fingers through his.

- Once in the lab, Bluestreak settled Wheeljack at his workbench and propped himself up on the edge.

"Maybe I shouldn't administer such a high dose next time, eh?" He caressed Wheeljack's mask. His movements were slow, but his thoughts were racing. _Wheeljack became even angrier after Rodimus had punched me_-the thought of the blow brought forth a bloom of pain to his jaw- _trying to protecting me maybe? Was it possible that the engineer is finally, _finally _returning my feelings?_

Taking a chance, Bluestreak manually triggered the retraction of Wheeljack's blast mask and traced the edge of his scarred mouth before capturing his lips in a gentle kiss. While the gunner had been doing this, the engineer had remained passive, staring at the Datsun as if confused. Now, he stiffened with surprise and gripped the edge of his workbench, but he didn't pull away. Bluestreak noticed Wheeljack's reaction but refused to acknowledge the simmering disappointment that bubbled up from the depths of his mind. He tilted his helm and squeezed the Lancia's servo before pulling away. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that..."

Wheeljack reached up and slowly triggered his mask closed.

When he spoke, his words were slurred, "How.. Long?"

Bluestreak remained silent for a moment as a tidal wave of memories threatened to suck him under. He smiled sadly, "A long time."

_End Chapter 5_

_(This is a scene I wanted to put in there but couldn't fit. Loved it too much to leave it out. Enjoy :))_

_Wheeljack hadn't told anyone, he suspected First Aid knew though. He hadn't left the medbay because he knew, just KNEW, that if he waited long enough, then one red and white medic in particular would come waltzing around the corner, brandishing a wrench and his best I-can-kill-you-with-my-optics glare_


	6. Chapter 6

The anger stage of Spark-Snap Syndrome didn't last long.  
Not long after the tranq wore off and they got sucked into a massive fight.  
Not long after Bluestreak fled in angry tears.  
_ "I don't want you! Leave me alone!"_ He had shouted, and Blue had just stood there, staring at him with those big, blue, stupid optics. Those stupid, stupid, tear-filled optics that were so sad yet so pretty. He'd fled, tears streaming from those optics.  
Jazz was pushing Prowl along the street in a makeshift wheelchair, on their way to their quarters when Bluestreak left the science wing, pushing past them.  
"Wait~! Blue~! Whatsa matter?!" Jazz leapt forward and grabbed Bluestreak's shoulder before the gunner could get too far.  
Bluestreak pulled away from his adopted genitor, "J-just le-let me be."  
Transforming, the Datsun raced away down the streets of the newly rebuilt City.  
Prowl's doorwings stiffened with anger, "What did he _do?"_  
"Ah dunno. But I gotta chase down Blue, b'fer he hurts h'mself. Ya go talk ta Wheeljack."  
Prowl nodded and watched his bondmate transform and take off after Blue.  
0o0o0o0  
: Bluestreak! Wait!: Jazz quickly caught up with the Datsun, tailing behind him and speaking through the comm. :Stop an' we can talk this out!:  
: I t-t-thought I-I T-old ya to l-leave me al-alone Jazz!: Bluestreak hiccuped, putting on more speed in an attempt to put as much distance between him and the saboteur as possible. It didn't work. Jazz remained close behind him all the way through the City, bypassing confused Autobots who were heading to the rec room or their shift or simply seeking shelter from the oncoming storm.  
Suddenly Bluestreak transformed, barging in between Ironhide and Warpath and disappearing around a corner.  
Slightly bewildered, Jazz transformed as well, apologizing to the two confused mechs as he passed them and darted lightly over the bronze metal of the street and around the same corner... to see Blue racing into the surrounding forest, leaving the protection of the City. Prepping his systems for pursuit, Jazz prepared to chase down his adopted creation when a servo grabbed his shoulder. He turned to see Rodimus Prime.  
"What's the hurry, Jazz? Is there something wrong?" Confused blue optics met Jazz's own, which were sheathed by the visor.  
Quickly breaking Rodimus's gaze, Jazz leaned and shot a glance around him, searching for any trace of Bluestreak.  
Rodimus followed the saboteur's gaze, "I've ordered everyone to remain in the city. A bad storm is approaching."  
"But-" Jazz started to protest, but Rodimus held up a servo to stop him.  
"_Everyone, _Jazz. What's so important out there anyway?" Rodimus grasped Jazz's shoulder again and steered him away from the entrance to Autobot City, "Say, why don't you find Bluestreak and we can all go for an energon?"  
Jazz squirmed away from Rodimus's grip, hiding the riding anger, "Ah'll do that..."  
"I'll meet you in the rec room!" Rodimus called as Jazz stalked away.  
Thunder rumbled in the distance, and lightning pummeled the forest, setting several trees on fire. Images of Bluestreak being struck by lightning or being hit by a falling tree raced through his processor, causing Jazz to quicken his pace, hurrying to find Prowl and Wheeljack.  
0o0o0o0  
As soon as Bluestreak fled, Wheeljack kicked his workbench, then sat in his swivel chair, burying his helm in his servos. He hadn't meant to hurt Blue- hadn't want to. He considered pursuing the Datsun, apologizing and making amends, but Bluestreak probably hated him now. After the hell Wheeljack had put him through, he didn't blame him.  
He desperately wished that Ratchet were here. None of this would've happened. He would've been safe.  
"Wheeljack."  
The engineer lifted his helm, beginning to send this visitor off, but offlined his vocalizers when that visitor turned out to be Prowl.  
"'M not in the mood fer a lecture, Prowl." Wheeljack muttered.  
"I don't care!" Prowl snapped, then vented deeply and seemed to calm himself down a little, "What happened? I've never seen Bluestreak this upset."  
"We... Fought."  
"Oh. Well that really sums it up." Prowl retorted.  
Despair settled over the engineer, "I told him I didn't want him." His voice was no higher than a whisper, "I swear, Prowl, I didn't mean it-"  
"But you still said it." Prowl's doorwings stiffened with muted anger, "Spark-Snap Syndrome or not. You still said it."  
"I know." Wheeljack whispered, "I'm _sorry_ Prowl.. Ya have no idea-"  
"Don't say that to _me_" Prowl interrupted, "Tell_ Bluestreak_ that. Because like it or not you are _bonded_ to him. He saved your life and you _owe him."_  
The tactician looked like he was ready to continue but the lab door was sliding open, Jazz stumbling in.  
"Jazz! Where's Blue?" Prowl asked urgently.  
The saboteur vented heavily from agitation, almost doubled over. Anxiety etched his faceplates. Finally, when he was able to speak, he straightened up, "Blue's gone."  
0o0o0o0  
Bluestreak revved his engines and stepped on the gas, propelling himself further into the forest, and further away from the mech he loved.  
_ Some love._ He thought bitterly, and if he were in bipedal form he would've cried. _I stick by him, I defend him, and __**this**__ is how he treats me?_  
A raindrop splattered onto his windshield, soon followed by a torrent of small, hard beads of H20. Bluestreak welcomed it, allowing the rain to wash away the anger.  
Thunder rumbled overhead, and Bluestreak didn't even reach 'one' when lightning struck, illuminating the dark sky and striking a tree near the Datsun. He swerved to avoid the tree and continued down the muddy forest road. A louder roll of thunder boomed around the forest.  
_ Almost sounds like a jet.._  
"Gah!" Bluestreak skidded and impulsively transformed as a tree fell right in front of him. It's branches were alight with flickering tendrils of flame.  
He turned to flee back the way he had come but ran straight into another bot.  
"Are you lost little Autobot?" A pair of crimson optics peered at him mockingly.  
_ Oh no.. _"Starscream!" Bluestreak whipped out a pistol but the Seeker's null ray was already at his chestplates, firing a single shot.  
The smell of scorched metal and boiling energon filled the air as Bluestreak slumped to the ground. Starscream stood over him, laughing triumphantly.  
_ Stasis lock imminent._ Bluestreak shuttered his optics, and in one single moment one Seeker had become six.  
Starscream leaned closer, and his clones mimicked him. "Don't worry, we'll help you find your way home."


	7. Chapter 7

"What do you _mean_ he's _gone?!_" Prowl's doorwings flared dramatically.  
"He's _gone_, Prowl, there ain't much else Ah _can_ say. He left th' protection ah the City." Jazz said.  
"We'll why didn't you go after him?"  
"Because Prime caught meh and didn't let meh go!"  
"Maybe if you'd explained the situation!"  
"What help would thata done? Rodimus woulda either not paid any attention ata' or he woulda gotten all the Autobots ta help search fer 'im. Neither's gonna help Blue."  
"Well what do you propose we _do?"_ Prowl sat back in the wheelchair, massaging his nasal ridge with two fingers.  
Jazz gestured to Wheeljack, who hadn't spoken at all since the saboteur had entered. "Ah figured he could track Blue usin' their bond. You and Ah can't do that easily since we're his adopted creatas."  
Prowl glanced at the engineer, "Well?" He prompted.  
"In theory, yes, ya could potentially track yer bonded with the bond itself.. But.."  
"But what?" Prowl snapped, doorwings quivering as they hiked even higher.  
Wheeljack looked away, "I closed my part ah the bond weeks ago."  
"Well _open_ it again!" The tactician insisted.  
"Prowler, just calm th' frag down." Jazz admonished, then turned to Wheeljack, "Now, 'Jack, Ah know yer hurtin'. I respect that. But Blue's hurtin' as well. We really need ya ta go get 'im. Befer he hurts 'imself even worse."  
Wheeljack shuttered his optics and vented a deep breath, "Okay."  
He retreated into himself and tentatively, carefully, reopened himself to Bluestreak. The immediate rush of emotion hit him like a battering ram. Pain- physical and emotional, was the first to circulate through the newly opened bond. Next came a twinge of anger mixed with a thick layer of bitterness and regret. Covering it all was a veil of sluggishness, surrounding the other emotions like a smog. It made Wheeljack feel like he was treading through heavy mud. Using eons of bonded experience, he waded through the swamped bond and scanned through Bluestreak's most recent memories, catching a brief glimpse of a Seeker. No, more than one. Six of them.  
He withdrew to see both Jazz and Prowl staring at him expectantly.  
"_Well?"_ Prowl asked.  
Wheeljack hesitated briefly before answering, "He's unconscious, or maybe rechargin', but most likely unconscious since he's been captured by Decepticons."  
The identical expressions of shock on Prowl and Jazz's faceplates would've been funny if the situation wasn't so dire.  
Prowl's shock quickly dissolved into rage.  
"We have to get him out of there!" He hissed, "Before he gets killed."  
Jazz snapped his fingers, "Ah have a plan."  
0o0o0o0  
"Ugh..." Bluestreak groaned, waiting for his systems to reboot before he could online his optics. He shifted, trying to get into a better position- _why couldn't he move his arms?_ -but fiery pain blossomed in his chestplates and an unknown servo shoved him roughly back into his original position.  
"I think he's awake." The owner of the servo had a low, gruff voice.  
"No _frag,_ Cyclonus!" A high, whiny voice joined in.  
"What does Lord Galvatron need with an Autobot anyway?" Cyclonus grumbled.  
"_Soundblaster_ needs a guinea pigatron to test his new _mind and spark control_ program on." The high-voiced mech sounded like he was smirking.  
Bluestreak tensed, a sudden jolt of fear coursing through his circuitry. _Mind control?!_  
"He just moved."  
"Good. That means he's definitely awake." Something was jabbed into Bluestreak's side, delivering a sharp bolt of electricity.  
That forced Bluestreak fully online. He onlined his optics as his chassis arched involuntarily from the charges, mouth gaping in a silent cry of pain.  
Starscream snickered, drawing the electric rod away, "If he wasn't awake, he is now."  
Bluestreak attempted to move, to get the frag out of there, but his pedes and arms were strapped down to a wide slab. He was splayed out with his doorwings pinned painfully beneath him, sending agonizing tingles throughout his entire chassis. Bluestreak squirmed to try and relieve the pressure on them.  
Starscream watched him, an amused look occupying his faceplates. "Comfortable? No? Don't worry. Soundblaster will be along any klik now to begin the procedure."  
"Starscream!" A harsh voice snapped.  
The Seeker immediately balked, wings fluttering.  
"No fraternizing with the prisoner! Did you not notice that _Cyclonus_ is the guard? And not _you?"_ Galvatron continued, striding into the room.  
"But-"  
**_"Get! Out!"_**Galvatron roared, lashing out. Starscream went flying out of the room.  
"The Autobot is awake, my lord." Cyclonus bowed deeply.  
"Good." Galvatron smiled. Bluestreak shuddered faintly. That wasn't the type of smile that a bot used when he wanted to be your friend. Oh no. This was the type of smile that Bluestreak imagined a snake would smile at a mouse, right before it struck and devoured the small Earth creature.  
"Autobot Bluestreak." Galvatron purred, the smile never leaving his faceplates, "The Decepticon cause will benefit from your noble sacrifice."  
"Go frag yourself!" Bluestreak spat, anger making the best of him. He strained against his bonds, "I'm never going to sacrifice Islag/I for you!"  
"You don't have a choice." The purple warlord replied, sounding amused. He stepped aside, "Soundblaster, you may begin."  
0o0o0o0  
It was _agony. I. Want. To. Die._ Bluestreak thought as Soundblaster pried apart his inner processor.  
"Please! Please! Kill me! _Just kill me!"_ He screamed through the tears.  
"Not yet, young Autoscum. Lord Galvatron has far greater plans for you than simply death." Cyclonus had his servos clamped around Bluestreak's midsection, digging his claws deep into the circuitry, tearing apart the energon lines in order to keep the gunner still.  
Parts of Bluestreak's outer and inner helm plating lay on a table next to his slab. Wires from his processor, dripping with fluids, hung limp from the slab the Datsun was trapped on. And the energon. The energon was everywhere. It coated Soundblaster's arms and Cyclonus's servos. Steady rivulets of the luminescent pink substance dripped from myriads of wounds, inflicted while trying to force Bluestreak into submission. It collected in pools under him, around him, and on the floor to be stepped in. Dried energon was crusted on his chassis.  
Bluestreak's optics were wide with absolute and utter terror, and his vocalizers were laced with static as his cries became softer and less desperate.  
"How I _love_ to hear an Autobot scream." Galvatron said from the doorway. He strode in, suddenly all business. "What is your progress, Soundblaster?"  
"Status: Almost complete. Rebuilding of Autobot's processor to begin soon." Soundblaster replied.  
"Make sure you finish by the time I return." Galvatron ordered.  
"As you command. Inquiry: Where are you going?"  
"To pick up a guest." Smiling his predatory smile, the warlord stepped out.


End file.
